


[podfic] the world has teeth

by Kess



Series: Amplificathon 2016 [17]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, podfic length: exactly 2 hours okay yes i am smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Outsider says, “I will give you a name, as I did for Daud. I do not play favorites, Corvo, but I’m interested to see which future you will choose when you realize how easily it could have all fallen apart, no matter how hard you tried or how many despots you ruined.”</p>
<p>Corvo’s tempted to ask why are you doing this even though he already knows the answer. </p>
<p>“Find Delilah.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the world has teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the world has teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854110) by [jukeboxhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxhound/pseuds/jukeboxhound). 



cover art by Kess

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dishonored/the%20world%20has%20teeth%20by%20jukeboxhound.mp3) | 02:00:00 | 110MB  
---|---|---  
  
It's strange, but when I first read this fic, I went 'mmm yeah, good fic, well written', put it aside and didn't really...think about it again. But then I decided that I wanted to podfic something of this length, and I went'mmm yeah what about that fic I read, I mean it was p good, not bad'. And then, as I recorded this, I fell in love with it.

I fell in love with the Outsider, so inhuman and other, I fell in love with Corvo, my precious crow, and most of all, I fell in love with the Dunwall that jukeboxhound has written, filthy, lovely Dunwall. In all honesty, if it was a place where I could live, I'd probably want to live there.

Yes, I am aware that's not exactly sane, considering all the *gestures at plague, dead whales, filth, people on stilts setting fire to people, assassins, etc etc* Dunwall-ness

I hope that you'll enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed reading it!


End file.
